Sneak Peaks
by Shadow Katakura
Summary: I decided to put up sneak peaks of upcoming stories I'm going to do. So if you want a peak, look here. Warning: Not all of these are Transformers related. I just needed a category to put this in. Some will be Transformers or crossovers or something entirely different. Hope you enjoy. DISCONTINUED
1. Criminals Meet Autobots

**Disclaimer: Alright, these are sneaks peaks of upcoming stories I'm gonna do as soon as I get my current ones somewhere near finished. So tell me how you like these ideas of mine because they're been rolling around in my head and I need to get them out.**

_Criminals Meet Autobots (Crossover with Grand Theft Auto 5 and Transformers Prime)_

_Summary: Michael De Santa, Franklin Clinton, and Trevor Phillips. Three daring criminals who decided to lay low after robbing the biggest bank in the country, the Union Depository. Now they go to Jasper, Nevada under the guidance of Lester Crest. All they came for was to rob a freaking bank. They didn't expect to be pulled in to some alien war! Now stuck with the Autobots, Franklin, Michael, and Trevor have to decide whether to stay with the 'Bots for their own protection or go back to Los Santos where they can go back to being criminals._

Michael, Franklin, and Trevor walked in to the Vanilla Unicorn after receiving a call from Lester. He said that he might just have another heist for them. And so soon after The Big One, they thought he was crazy. They walked in to the room and Lester was about to greet them, but Michael beat him to the punch.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Lester?!" Michael exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Lester asked.

"Man, we just robbed the biggest bank in the country a couple weeks ago, fought with a fucking private army, and now you're calling us about another heist? Are you insane?" Franklin demanded.

"I don't think you understand the term 'lay low' because robbing another bank isn't exactly lying low!" Trevor yelled.

"Would you three calm down and let me talk?!" Lester exclaimed angrily.

The three criminals quieted down, but they were still glaring at Lester. The man only sighed before saying, "The bank you're robbing is in another state so Merryweather and the LSPD won't be a problem."

"Alright, but where exactly are we going?" Michael asked.

"Jasper, Nevada. The entertainment capitol of the world." Lester smirked.

"We're robbing a bank in a town that's in the middle of no where? You sure you're not crazy?" Trevor asked.

"I've researched the bank genius and for a bank in some town in a desert, it's go a good amount of money." Lester explained.

Michael looked at his two friends. "What do you say guys?"

"Man, I thought we were retiring." Franklin said.

"Come on Franklin!" Lester exclaimed. "One more score."

"Then we can retire and go back to our messed up as fuck lives." Trevor said sarcastically.

"Alright, I guess." Franklin sighed.

Lester grinned. "Alright. Would you rather fly to Las Vegas and drive the rest of the way or just go on and drive to Nevada? It's only one state over."

"No way I'm getting in a plane with Merryweather still out there. I say we drive." Michael said.

"I'm with Mikey on this one. Merryweather's got planes, guns, and a whole lot of other shit." Trevor said.

"Guess we're driving." Franklin shrugged.

"Great! I suggest you rent an SUV Michael. You've got a long drive ahead of you." Lester said.

"And what about heist preparations?" Michael asked.

"We'll handle that once you guys get to Jasper. For now, I would worry about what you're going to say to Amanda." Lester smirked, making Michael wince. He'd told his wife and children he was done with the heist. Oh he was screwed.

"They say Jasper is the entertainment capitol of the world." Franklin said. "I wonder what kind of shitty entertainment is in a desert."

Oh if only they knew.


	2. The Thief of Iacon

**Disclaimer: Next up on the list is The Thief of Iacon! This one is one of my personal favorites. Hope you enjoy.**

_The Thief of Iacon (Transformers Prime)_

_Summary: Back on Cybertron, I was a thief. A very famous thief by the way. Not even Megatron could catch me in the act. No one knows who I am. No one knows if I'm an Autobot or Decepticon. And I plan to keep it that way. Oh silly me, I never told you who I was did I? The name's Shadowstalker and I'm the legendary Thief of Iacon. Well, at least I used to be._

She looked at her disguise. The black visor and the device that changed her paint job. She strapped the device on her arm and her paint job was now jet black. She strapped the mask over her optics before sneaking out of her home. She knew she should turn back. This was the biggest theft she'd ever done and she would probably get caught this time. But she'd never gotten caught before. After all, she was the legendary Thief of Iacon for a reason.

"Let's see what will happen when I rob the mighty Megatron." She smiled to herself. Oh yes, this was most definitely the biggest theft she'd done.

She snuck down in to the caverns below the city and made her way towards Slaughter City, where Megatron was currently staying. That was the thing about her. She only robbed Decepticons. She quietly lifted herself back on to the surface and smiled when she saw she was in Slaughter City. She then took to staying in the city's alleys where she soon found herself across the street from Megatron's current residence. She took a deep breath before making sure her disguise was intact before making sure the coast was clear.

That's when she ran.

She ran swiftly across the street, barely making a sound and she was sure nobody saw her. She then pulled herself in to the open window and made sure the coast was clear. She then carefully made her way around the house, careful not to make any noise. She walked in to the room where the item was and she nearly stopped in her tracks when she saw Megatron in recharge on the berth.

_"Calm down. He's asleep kiddo. Megafreak's not going to wake up and tear you to shreds." _She thought to herself as she carefully made her way to a chest beside the berth.

She quietly opened the chest and smiled at the sight of the dagger inside. This was the most rare dagger on Cybertron. It's made out of the most rare metals and only Megatron was known to have one. She carefully slid the dagger in to the black sheath before attaching it to her waist and quietly leaving the room. Once she was outside, she left the way she came and soon came back to her own house. She sneaked back inside and disposed of her disguise before looking in to the Cybertronian sized mirror. A gold, black, purple, and hot pink paint job stared back at her, along with crystal blue and pink optics. She turned around when she heard someone come in her room and turned to see her best friend staring at her in shock.

"What the frag are you doing up this late Shadow?" Arcee asked.

"Couldn't sleep." Shadow said.

"Nightmares?" Arcee asked.

Anything but is what Shadow wanted to say but instead she answered, "You could say that."

"I'm just glad you stopped being a thief. Nightshade wouldn't have wanted that." Arcee smiled sadly.

"I know." Shadow replied. "Just don't talk about him." Her spark ached as it painfully reminded her of the sibling bond she no longer had.

Arcee only nodded, but Shadow wasn't paying attention. Nightshade's death was the whole reason she started being a thief. All the stuff she stole from the Decepticons in her time of being an Autobot helped drown away the pain in the thrill of stealing from the enemy. Of course, sometimes she regretted stealing but it was better than the high grade energon option of drowning away the pain.

Shadow's hand unconsciously flew to the black sheath which held a rare dagger. She closed her optics before making sure Arcee was out of the room before saying, "I stole a rare item from Megatron. I promise I'll never steal again Nightshade."

**I think we all know that she's going to steal again when they get to Earth. This idea came from two things. One: the books The King of Attolia and two: Kenshin Himura, who swore never to kill again as he left behind his past as Battosai the manslayer. Watch Rurouni Kenshin, it's really cool! Anyway, I'm out. Happy New Years everyone!**


	3. The Key to Courage

**Disclaimer: Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter of Sneak Peaks. This chapter we're doing The Key to Courage. My remake of Sora, the Guardian of Courage. This is a Jack/OC story and it takes place after Rise of the Guardians. Hope you enjoy.**

_The Key to Courage_

_Summary: The Guardians are concerned when Jack starts skipping out on their weekly meetings. But when they find out why, will they be able to protect her from Pitch Black when he returns? For how can you protect Jack Frost's girlfriend, Sora Diamond? Especially when she is destined to become a Guardian as well._

Tooth sighed as she waited in North's workshop with North, Bunny, and Sandy. This is the fifth time Jack had skipped out on their weekly meeting. What could the winter spirit possibly be doing?

"Where's Frostbite?" Bunny asked.

"If I knew, I'd tell you." Tooth sighed.

"Ah, we shouldn't worry about Jack. He knows what he's doing." North smiled, causing Bunny and Tooth to look at him while Sandy made a question mark on top of his head. "Okay, maybe we do have the right to be worried."

"What could he possibly be doing?" Tooth muttered.

* * *

Jack sat high in the trees on a branch, holding hands with the girl of his dreams. He smiled at her and said, "Are you enjoying the view?"

"Which one?" The girl smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Because the only view I need is right here beside me."

Jack chuckled and kissed her forehead. "I love you Sora."

Sora Diamond smiled. "I love you too Jack."

Jack smiled. He then frowned as he remembered something. Sora looked at him before sighing. "You forgot again didn't you?"

"You know, they're going to start wondering why I've been skipping out on them." Jack shrugged.

"Why don't you just tell them I'm your girlfriend? It would make your life a whole lot easier." Sora rolled her ice blue eyes with a smile.

"I'll tell them eventually." Jack smirked as he leaned his forehead on Sora's. "For now, what do you say we enjoy this time together?"

Sora smiled. "Did you even have to ask?"

That was all Jack needed to connect his lips with hers. Sora melted in to the kiss. Jack always had this effect on her. They were both lost to the world as they both melted in to the kiss. Jack ran his hand through her dark brown hair and Sora ran her hand through his snow white hair.

Jack couldn't help but think about what the Guardians would say if they saw him now.

**And that is the end of this chapter. Next chapter will be another story sneak peak. I hope you enjoyed this. Until next time, I'm out!**


	4. Grand Theft Auto 5: Inferno

**Disclaimer: Hey guys! This is another GTA 5 sneak peak. It's not a crossover though. Hope you like it.**

_Grand Theft Auto 5: Inferno_

_Summary: It was just me and my best friend Franklin at first, doing some repo jobs at Simeon's. But that all changed when we met Michael De Santa, a former bank robber. Now he's teaching Franklin and I everything he knows. This is chance Franklin and I have been waiting for. A chance to go beyond repos and gangbanging. But going through all these changes, one of the things I never expected to do was fall in love. My name is Shayla Knight, and this is my story._

Franklin, Lamar, and I walked down the pier. We were doing another repo for Simeon. The problem was that we didn't know where in the hell the house was.

"Man, you niggas supposed to be the boss in this and yet you don't know where the fool's house is? Man, that's messed up." I said.

"We got this Shay. Don't worry." Franklin smirked.

"Shayla, nigga. Call me by my name for once, will you?" I rolled my eyes.

Lamar snickers, while Franklin grumbles under his breath. I sighed. These two motherfuckers will be the death of me, I just know it. Well if these two wouldn't find the house, then I will. I saw a man sitting on a bench and I asked, "Hey, homie, you know where Bertolt Beach House is?"

"No, homie, I cannot." The man said dryly.

"Shay, would you come on? Fuck." Franklin sighed.

We were about to walk off when the man stood up and said, "Actually, yeah I can. It's right there, the house with the yellow stairs."

"Good looking out homie, appreciate it." Lamar said.

"Man, get your stupid ass on. Damn!" Franklin said. "Why don't you ask him don't he know the fucking owner?"

"Or better yet, do some sky writing that reads there's a couple of niggas here about to boost some cars here in case somebody didn't realize." I said sarcastically.

"What y'all don't realize is we ain't boosting. This shit is legit business." Lamar smirked.

"Legit?" I snorted. "Oh yeah, I forgot huh? 401k's, tax repays and all. Yeah, right."

"Y'all the ones all pumped up for this lick nigga." Lamar retorted. "I'm getting my money in the hood. I'm straight fool. I'm cool."

"You cool? Cool what?" Franklin questioned. "Slinging dope and throwing up gang signs? Yeah, right."

"Whatever, homie." Lamar scoffed.

We continued walking to the house. I ran a hair through my dark brown hair, adjusted my blue jean vest, black skin tight t-shirt, and skinny blue jean shorts. I made sure my black converse were tied up in case we had a run in with the cops.

"Yeah, homie. This the spidnot right here. I've gotta admit that Simeon was fooling around with this bullshit." I stated as I got to work on picking the lock on the gate.

"Man, get your ass in there." Franklin told Lamar as he gestured inside once I finished picking the lock.

"Bring your ass fool. You always trying to boss somebody." Lamar grumbled.

When we made it to the front of the house where the cars were, I instantly knew which one I wanted. I ran over to the black Obey 9F and hopped in the driver seat. I turned to Franklin and Lamar and smiled with mischief. "I'm ready to do this shit when you are."

"Nigga, we were born ready." Franklin smirked at me.

I let the hood down on the car and Lamar whistled before saying, "Oh fool, you balling hard with the drop top ain't it?"

"I might just be." I laughed.

"Whatever nigga, hit us up on the speakerphone cause we moving!" Lamar exclaimed as he sped off.

Franklin and I shared a look before driving after him. While doing these repos for Simeon were giving us a good amount of cash, along with the occasional gangbanging we did with Lamar for old times sake, we wanted to do more. Go beyond gangbanging and selling dope. But until that opportunity comes along, we've got to make due with what we have.

**That is the end of this chapter! I'm really excited to write this story whenever I get the chance. But for now, I'll just plan it and play GTA often so I can make sure I have everyone in character. For this one and Criminals Meet Autobots. Until next time, I'm out!**


End file.
